marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Jersey (State)
. In 1945, the Human Torch and Toro were active in the area, stopping local diamond thieves . 1946, the Torch and Toro returned to the area to investigate a murder at the Harrison Steel Company . In Jersey City, the Torch and Toro followed the notorious killer known as the Hunchbacked Killer, where he met his demise . Modern Age As soon as Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts read the news about Tony Stark being secluded for unknown reasons, they rushed to the Stark Enterprises Main Plant to help him . When the Zodiac Cartel invaded Manhattan through the night of September 21, 1970, Goliath, the Scarlet Witch and the Vision were stuck in Jersey and couldn't cross the Hudson River, for a nerve-paralizing force field had been placed around the island . On Christmas eve, while looking out for Sandman, Spider-Man and the Human Torch stopped thieves from stealing Christmas presents from Misty Knight. They eventually tracked down the Sandman and learned that he broke out of prison to visit his sick mother for Christmas. Telling them that his mother doesn't know that he's a criminal, the two heroes agreed to let the Sandman visit with his mother on the promise that he will return to prison. After the Sandman's allotted time was up, the two checked out his mother's apartment and found that the Sandman escaped out the drain pipe. The two decided to accept their loss, and celebrated the holidays before tracking down the Sandman again . Some times later, while stalking through the New Jersey woods, the Hulk was suddenly stopped by the Sub-Mariner, fallen out of the sky. Finding the prince of the sea trapped in a strange energy shield, Hulk traveled into New York City to seek the aid of Dr. Strange, but they couldn't find a way to free him, and the Sub-Mariner was soon transported away by Necrodamus, who was waiting for the precise star alignment to sacrifice Namor to the Undying Ones. Following him to an underground cave, the Defenders got into a battle and Necrodamus eventually failed to sacrifice Namor to his masters, had his powers revoked and was transported to points unknown. After the battle, Namor explained that he was struck down by the Silver Surfer, prompting Dr. Strange to want to search for the sentinel of the skyways . Years later, the Sinister Six reunited in the dockside warehouse, planning to rule the Earth by modifying the Cordco space rocket to spray poison into the atmosphere . While Doc Ock prepared his poison, which he planned to put in place of the dye intended to map the ley lines, Hobgoblin stole a capsule . Having learned the location from Sandman, Spider-Man went to Ock's New Jersey hideout; believing Spidey's story about the threat to the ozone layer caused by the drug released by the Cordo rocket, Ock left him the burundite, neeeded to deactivate the effect, and escaped . Some time later, Orwell Taylor delivered in New Jersey the equipment needed for hunting Spider-Man . A while later, Spider-Man tracked the Vulture to the Chameleon's hideout in New Jersey, where he learned the truth about his parents, who had been replaced by artificial constructs created by the Chameleon himself to learn Spidey's true identity. Mary Parker actually helped Spider-Man defeat Richard Parker, but she died as well as the Vulture absorbed her artificial life with the Juvenator Device to become young again. The Chameleon managed to escape, but the Vulture was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and arrested by the police . Spider-Man then left the scene determined to find the Chameleon . | PointsOfInterest = * Trenton, state capital * Atlantic City * Cresskill * Dover * Hudson River * Jersey City * New Brunswick * Palisades Interstate Parkway * Sparta * The Palisades | Residents = * Janet van Dyne, aka Wasp * B-Sides * Blonde Phantom * Demon of the Dark * Happy Hogan * Mrs. Baker * Pepper Potts * Phantom Blonde | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:States Category:New Jersey